Zombie Flash
by marvelbaymax
Summary: Barry Allen and Liv Moore meet. They help each other to make a cure for the zombie infection.


The Flash and IZombie crossover

Chapter 1

* * *

Liv POV

I never wanted to be a zombie in the first place. I mean, just look at the things that this infection has done to my life. My best friend saw me kill someone. She saw me go "Full on Zombie Mode." The way she looked at me like...I was a monster. But the truth is, I am a monster. I eat human brains for god sake.

My brother is dying and my blood is the only thing that can help him survive. I need to cure myself before I give my blood to him, otherwise he'll turn into a zombie.

The only cool thing about eating someone's brain, is that you get their memories and personalities. Like how I became very adventurous when I ate Holly's brain. That was by far the best brain I've ever eaten. Oh I even remember the time when I knew Kung Fu.

So there you have it. The pros and cons of being a zombie. Not that I'm saying being a zombie is good. The cure will end everything. Maybe just one last brain...

"Eddie Thawne," Ravi said as he opened the bag of the body. "His body was found after the worm hole in Central City. There's a bullet in his chest. I'm thinking that he's been shot first." "Where was the last place he was at," I asked.

"S.T.A.R Labs," Ravi replied. "That place," I said. "They made that Particle Accelerator." Ravi said, "Correct." We placed Eddie's body on a table and I got the razor ready.

I cut up his brain in pieces. I look in the fridge and find chocolate ice cream. I put the ice cream into a bowl and dumped the brain pieces in. "Hey do we still have any hot sauce," I asked Ravi as I looked through the fridge.

"You probably used all of it," Ravi replied. "Seriously," I said. "Okay I'll see you later. I'm going to buy some more." I put the bowl of ice cream in the fridge. "Alright," Ravi said. "Bye."

I walked out of the morgue. The sky was cloudy as usually. Finally, I got to my car and drove to the nearest grocery shop. I stepped inside and went to the spices area. The spices smelled really good, well to me.

Most people would sneeze, but of course I like the smell. I'm a zombie. I grab four bottles of the spiciest hot sauce they had and went to the cashier. The cashier looked at me really weirdly as he scanned the bottles. "They're for a food donation," I lied. "Oh," the cashier said. He still seemed suspicious about me.

I exit the grocery store. This man walked past me and made me drop my grocery bag. "Oh I'm really sorry," he said. He picked up my bag and handed it to me. "No it's okay." His sweatshirt had the S.T.A.R Labs logo on it.

"Have you heard of the death of Eddie Thawne? He had a bullet in his chest but we found his body after the wormhole incident. I work for the Seattle Police Department and we need some information about his death. What's your name?"

"Barry Allen," he replied. "And I have heard of him." "Me and this other detective will come over to investigate," I told him."Okay," Barry replied. "When and what time?" " Tomorrow at 9:00 am," I said.

"We'll see you later then," Barry said. "Thank you Barry," I replied. I turned around and started to walk away. "Hey." I turned back around. "I didn't get your name," Barry said. I replied, "Liv Moore." He nodded. I walked to my car and called Clive. "Hello?" "Clive this is Liv," I said.

"We'll be visiting S.T.A.R Labs tomorrow morning to investigate the death of Eddie Thawne." "I only need you because you're psychic," Clive said. "That's all." "You know you'll need me anyways," I said.

It was 2:00 am and I couldn't fall asleep. For days I've been tossing and turning on my bed. Everything bad that has happened lately is mostly because of me being a zombie. Lowell never would have died.

Peyton would have never ran away from me. Major and I... we would have been married by now. Everybody hates me because I lied about everything. Who knew a party can change your life?

* * *

Barry POV

I checked my phone, the time being 7:00 am. We had 2 hours left until the investigation. Cisco asked, "What if they figure out that Eddie killed himself?" "What do we say if they ask us questions?" "We have to lie," I said.

"If we tell them anything about Dr. Wells and Eddie's death, they obviously won't believe us." "That's the hard part," Caitlin replied. "Oh gosh this is really complicated," Cisco replied.I asked Cisco, "You just realized?"

Suddenly, Iris came in and her eyes were teary. I've never seen Iris this sad before. "The funeral is on Saturday," Iris said. I walk up to her and give her a hug. "Hey," I said. "It's okay. We're all here for you." Iris wiped away her tears."It must be hard," Caitlin said. Caitlin and Cisco give Iris a hug too. I said, "Why don't we get some coffee?" "Okay," Iris said smiling slightly.

Each of us got a dark roast coffee at Jitters. "Thanks for cheering me up guys," Iris said. "You're welcome," Cisco and I said. We stared at Caitlin. "You're welcome..." Caitlin said. Her eyes were literally stuck onto her phone.

I asked, "Caitlin, are you okay?" Caitlin finally got her eyes off her phone. She said, "Oh...I just... I've been thinking about this boat party incident that happened a few months ago. These drunk kids were all on a rampage." "Well they're drunk kids," Cisco said. "No that's not it," Caitlin replied seriously.

"All the people at the boat party... they were found dead. I've been trying to think what possibly could have happened." "That's really weird," Iris said. "If you find anything about the incident I could write about it for Picture News."

"Good idea," Caitlin told Iris. "What do you think it is," I asked. "I have no idea," Caitlin replied. "I think I can ask one of the detectives...maybe they'll give me information that they have about it. I need to know."

* * *

Liv POV

Clive and I were driving to S.T.A.R Labs. "First the Particle Accelerator," Clive said. "And now a murder." "Crazy right," I replied. Clive said, "What next?" "A zombie apocalypse?" He began to laugh. "Uh ha...ha...ha," I said. "What's up with you," Clive replied. "I don't believe in stuff like that," I told him.

Eddie's brain was already effecting me. I'm possibly thinking that he didn't believe in the supernatural. Clive said, "It's just a joke." A zombie apocalypse is no joke. We finally arrived at the lab and entered the building.

We went up the elevator to the main floor. "Hello," Clive said. "Barry," I said. "Hey," a voice replied. We turned around seeing Barry. "His body was found downstairs." Clive and I followed him to a huge space. "These are the workers here," Barry said. "This is Caitlin Snow, that's Cisco Ramon, and Iris West."

Clive and I shook hands with all of them. They all seemed suspicious about something. "Nice to meet you all," Clive said. "My name is Clive Babineaux. I'm a detective from the Seattle Police Department. This is Liv Moore. She's psychic." "The visions I get helps us solve murders," I said to them. "Nice to meet you both," Caitlin said.

Suddenly, I start to get a vision. I was in Eddie's point of view.

 _A red figure was being choked against a wall by a yellow figure. The yellow figure said, "Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to kill your father!" Eddie looked at the gun in his hand and pointed at his chest. Then he pulled the trigger. The yellow figure fell._

The vision stopped and I gasped wondering why he would shoot himself. "Liv," Clive said. "Did you see anything?" I told him about the red and yellow figure and Eddie shooting himself. Clive asked, "Do any of you happen to know what made him kill himself?" "He was... stressed out," Iris said. "He couldn't handle all the work he's been doing. Everyday when he'd come home, he'd say how hard it was for him to keep up. I couldn't say anything about him because...I was depressed about his death. He was my boyfriend."

Tears filled her eyes. "I bet he really loved you," I told her. "I know how you feel. I broke off my wedding with my fiancée and I realized that I made a huge mistake. I've been trying so hard for us to get back together." Eddie's personality was already kicking in. I usually don't do that. I mean did I really say, "I bet he really loved you."?

Iris cracked a smile. "That's our evidence," Clive said. "I'm sorry for your loss. But we need you to tell my boss." She nodded. "I'll stay here," I said. "I'll look around a little more just in case." "Okay," Clive said. Iris exited the building with Clive. "It's cool how you're psychic," Barry said. "Thanks," I replied. "We have to tell you something," Caitlin said.

"When the Particle Accelerator turned on," Cisco explained. "Barry was struck by lightning." "And it gave him the ability to do this," Caitlin said. "Ah hem." Barry nodded. Suddenly, Barry ran really fast across the room.

It was like you couldn't even see him as he ran. He was like a blur. After no more than a second, he came back. I asked, "Are you a vampire?" The four of them stared at me. "I have super speed," Barry told me. "I call myself the Flash."

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin explained to me about Dr. Wells being a Reverse Flash, (a Reverse Barry.) "I used my speed to go back in time to where my mother died. I thought I could save what I really wanted was to see her one last time. The police never would have believed us. But I thought that maybe we could trust you."

"I won't tell them," I promised. "Oh I forgot," Caitlin said. "Do you know anything about a crazy boat party a few months ago?"

I sighed. "Now it's time to tell my secret," I said. "Keeping this secret made...everyone hate me. So I hope you guys won't. Please believe what I say. I was at the boat party myself..." I explained about Utopian, the drug which made everyone "crazy." "But they weren't just...crazy. They were crazy for...brains.

"The look on each of there faces were all the same: horrified. "Zombies..." Cisco said. I nodded. "I got scratched by one of them," I said. "...and I had the sudden desire to eat brains..." "That's why I broke off my wedding with my fiancé. Because of what I've become. I work at a morgue...so I can get brains. If I don't eat enough brains I'll become more of a zombie like in the movie Zombieland."

I also told them every single detail about "Full On Zombie Mode," eating Eddie's brain, and the memories and personalities I get from eating brains. "This zombie thing...has completely ruined my life. And basically everyone else's too." Now the look on their faces showed me that they felt bad for me.

Even though they never knew how it felt to be a zombie, I knew they understood what I was going through. "Liv," Barry said. "We're so sorry about that." I continued. "My best friend saw me go 'Full on Zombie Mode,' " I said. "She looked at me like I was..." I paused. I didn't want to say it. "She got out of the apartment as fast as she could. Even my fiancé figured out. It's a pain in the ass."

* * *

Barry POV

"Hey," I told Liv. "I know you're upset about this. But we're here for you, Liv. All of us. A true friend wouldn't abandon their best friend for being something else. And your fiancé made the wrong decision." I come to Liv and give her a hug. "If it makes you feel any better, I can work on a cure," Cisco said. "Yes," Caitlin said. "I can help too." Liv replied, "That would be great." "You could help my manager with it. He already made one, but I used all of it to help save someone."

* * *

Liv POV

We all drove together to the morgue so that we can help make the cure. It was weird how people I've only known for about 20 minutes were willing to do a favor for me. They follow me into the building. "This is where I work," I said. "It's really unpleasant, but in order for me to control myself, I need the brains." Ravi came out of the back door with one of the rat cages. He said, "I made another zombie rat!"

Ravi looked at Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. "And who are these people?" "Ravi," I said. "These are the people that work at S.T.A.R Labs. Don't worry, I've told them everything. You know... being one of the undead?" Ravi put down the cage. "Not trying to be rude," he said. "Why are they here?"

"They're willing to help make the zombie cure," I explained. Ravi walked up to them, holding his hand out. "Hello," he said. "My name is Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti." "Nice to meet you Dr. Chakrabarti," Barry told him, shaking his hand. "Oh please," Ravi replied. "Call me Ravi." "Oh," Barry added," These are my friends that work with me at S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow."

Ravi shook each of there hands. "Very nice to meet you three." "I've heard many stories about the Particle Accelerator. Must have been a tragedy for Dr. Harrison Wells seeing his life's work fail." "Actually," Barry explained. "There's more about Dr. Wells."

I heard the story of Dr. Wells being a crazy lunatic from the future once more. Eobard Thawne was actually Dr. Wells, he killed Barry's mother, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! "Before I respond to anything else," Ravi said. Oh no. I knew this would happen. Here comes the nerd...

"I cannot believe that I am actually speaking to the Flash!" Barry smiled awkwardly. "How does it feel to be running at several miles per hour? Do you know exactly how many miles you're running per hour?" "It depends," Barry replied. Cisco joined and said, "He once ran so fast that he went back through time. Just like-"

"Back to The Future," Ravi finished his sentence. Cisco grinned saying, "Finally someone watches movies around here!" "It's a great film," Ravi said smiling. "Do you mind if I take a blood sample from you, Barry?" "Maybe we can compare me and Liv's blood," Barry replied. "We can work your blood into a cure for the zombie infection," Caitlin said. "After all, Barry does regenerate quickly and it could probably do the same for curing zombies!" Ravi answered, "Brilliant idea!"

* * *

Barry POV

It was nice talking to other scientists. The only two scientists I usually talked to were Caitlin and Cisco. "I can't believe it's easy for you guys to believe that zombies are real," Liv said as Ravi inserted the needle in her right arm.

"Oh trust me," Caitlin replied taking my blood. "We've seen things just as crazy as this." "Our boss was from the future," Cisco said. "Also we've seen people with superpowers," I said. "Or as we'd like to call them, Metahumans."

"Tell us more about these so called Metahumans," Ravi said. "To begin with," I said. "Most Metas are baddies. So I'm basically the only good Metahuman along with Caitlin's husband." "What's his superpower," Liv asked. "Pyrokinesis," Caitlin answered.

"It doesn't hurt when he ignites in fire," Ravi questioned. Cisco replied, "Nope." "He only has pyrokinesis when he fuses with this other man." "That's amazing," Liv said. "You're blood is extraordinary," Ravi said.

"I put some of Liv's blood on to yours and it completely got rid of the infection." Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I grab it out of my pocket, the phone reading 'Joe West.' I answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Barry, we have another Metahuman," Joe said. "He's at Jitters. I'm going to need The Flash's help." I replied, "I'm on my way." "What is it," Cisco asked. "Joe says there's a Metahuman at Jitters," I replied.

"Let me come with you," Liv said. "I think Eddie's brain is effecting you," Ravi told her. I replied, "It's okay." "She can come with me." I ran back at S.T.A.R Labs with my suit and then came back to the morgue. "Whoa," Ravi said smiling. "Amazing!" "Let's go," Liv said. I nodded. I carried her and I ran to Jitters.

* * *

Wind passed through the morgue, leaving papers flying everywhere. "Oh don't worry," Caitlin said. "You'll get used to that."

* * *

Liv POV

* * *

We arrived at Jitters in less than one second. "Oh god," I said. "You are fast." But Barry was looking at the coffee shop, people running out. Barry went to this dark colored skin man with a gun. Barry said, "What is it?" "I don't know," Joe replied.

"Let's check it out," I said. I saw Clive walking towards us. "I assumed you need help Joe," he said. "You two know each other," I asked. "Yeah," Joe replied. "Who are you?" Clive said, "This is Liv. She's a psychic." "We have to check it out right now," Barry said. "We might not catch him."

We followed Barry into Jitters. There was loud noises in the kitchen. "Liv," Barry told me. "Follow me. You two stay behind." Barry and I walked slowly into the kitchen. Kitchen utensils were all over the floor. We see a man using a saw to cut through the other man's head. The man with the saw turned around, his eyes glowing red. It was a zombie.

The zombie came towards Barry with the saw and I walk up in front of him. The saw went in through my stomach. Barry screamed, "LIV!" I push the zombie away, the saw still impaled through my stomach.

Barry ran to the zombie and threw him against the wall. I remove the saw seeing very little amounts of blood. I ran to the zombie with the saw in my hand. I can feel the rage taking over me as I aimed the saw at his head.

He dodged the saw and swung his arm against me. Barry ran to the zombie, knocking him down to the ground. He super speed punched the zombie all over his body. The zombie was unconscious.

"Are you okay?" He looked straight into my eyes. I knew my eyes were red. I closed them for a brief second and then opened them. "I'm good," I replied. Barry asked, "Your stomach doesn't hurt at all?"

"No," I replied. "Let's just say that I heal quickly too." I looked at the zombie. "What do we do with him?" I also looked at the normal man, whose head was cut half way. "And him?"

Barry replied, "I'll take the zombie to S.T.A.R Labs and the man to the morgue." Joe and Clive entered the kitchen guns ready to shoot. "Are you guys okay," Joe asked. Barry and I nodded.


End file.
